


#3: The Night Terrors

by Winchester_Writer



Series: The Mama Spider and Baby Spider Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Writer/pseuds/Winchester_Writer
Summary: Peter has been having nightmares again, Aunt Natasha can help.





	#3: The Night Terrors

Peter's nightmares had started up again. They had been subsiding for a while, Mr. Stark was helping Peter with them and it had worked for a while. Now however, they were back and in full effect. Each night they were getting more and more violent. Peter was getting about three hours of sleep a night and yet again, it was taking its toll on him. He was tired when he came into the lab or when he came for training. There were bags under his eyes and his limbs started to feel like bricks, he would drag his feet and legs when he walked. 

Tony had taken some notice, but he was also really stressed at the moment. There were so many things to do and so little time to do it in. Peter was normally left alone in the lab while Tony was in a meeting or doing some sort of work for Stark Industries. Peter didn’t mind being left alone in the lab, it was kind of therapeutic, to be honest. He would ask Friday to turn on music and he would work for hours on end. He was starting to stay over every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It was the third week in a row that nightmares had plagued him, so instead of sleeping he simply stayed up all night in his room, working on some sort of blueprints or projects. 

Peter was excited, like really excited! It was a Friday morning and he was going over to Stark Tower today and staying over for the weekend. That was normal, but what was exciting was the fact that his Aunt Natasha was going to be there as well. She had just gotten back from a mission and was staying at the Tower for a while. He tapped his foot against the ground all through chemistry and english, anxious to get out of school and to go and see Natasha. The bell rang and Peter practically bolted from the room.

“Dude,” Ned called after him in the hallway.

“Sorry Ned, I really gotta go!”   


“But Pete I thought we were going to build that new lego set.”

“Can we wait until Monday night, Ned? There’s a person coming to Stark Tower that I really need to go and see.”

“Who?”

Peter walked over to Ned and talked in a lower voice. 

“Natasha Romanov.”

“Really?”   


“Yeah, Ned! She’s over at the Tower for the weekend and I get to hang out with her.”

“Well then go! I’ll build the base and we can finish everything on Monday.”   


“Thanks, Ned! I’ll see you.”

Peter took off running and didn’t stop until he was at the tower. He was sweaty and breathing heavily, but there was a smile on his face. He practically skipped into the elevator and went to the lab. Peter walked out of the elevator and smiled wide, Natasha was sitting in the lab, her back to him. He ran into the lab and spoke quickly.

“Aunt Natasha, I’m glad you’re back, I really missed you!”

Natasha turned around and Peter’s face fell. She had a large bruise covering her face and stitches on her arm.

“What happened?”

“Just some injuries from the mission, Pauchok, nothing serious.”

“But you have stitches.”

“I know. I’ll be healed up in just a couple of days. Come here, my little spider.”

Peter walked over and hugged his Aunt Natasha, feeling safe in her arms. 

The mission had been a nightmare. She had been given bad intel, gotten captured, and had to escape. It was overall a failure and Natasha was feeling the physical and mental pain from it. She had to go back to Russia for the mission and it was bringing back some unpleasant memories from her childhood. Overall, Natasha wasn’t feeling the greatest, yet all of those feelings went away when her little spider hugged her. He was beaming from ear to ear, so excited that she was back to stay for a couple of days. 

“Alright Pauchok, what’s the plan?”

“Well, right now I’m working on a project for Mr. Stark, but I can put that on hold if you want. We could watch TV and eat junk food.”

“That, my little spider, sounds perfect!”

The two sat on the couch, gorging themselves on popcorn and sour patch kids, or as Peter called them, the candy children. Natasha had laughed when he first called them that and then smiled every other time he did. They binge watched the Sherlock series, Natasha always figuring out the mystery before the end of the episode. Peter was extremely impressed by that and always looked at her in awe when the episode revealed that she was right. 

It was 12:45 a.m. when Peter finally went to bed. He had hugged Natasha, who had hugged him and then kissed the top of his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Pauchok.”

“Night, Aunt Tasha.”

Peter yawned as he spoke and then walked to his room. He fell onto and let sleep overcome him. The nightmare came shortly after that. 

He and Aunt Natasha were in a small abandoned town, patrolling the streets. The two of them were talking in hushed whispers. That’s when the ambush came, multiple men coming at them from all directions. The fight was long and Peter was getting excited, it looked like they were winning. He turned around to look at his Aunt Natasha and all excitement faded into terror. She was being held up, kicked and punched over and over again. He started to run towards her, but he couldn’t get there fast enough. The man in front of her pulled out a gun, “Bang,” it went off. The two men holding up Natasha dropped her and then started to disappear. Peter ran to her and held onto Natasha. 

“Aunt Natasha. I’m here, it’s alright.”

Natasha wasn’t responding. He just clutched onto her lifeless body, feeling the blood soak his hands. He was screaming now, begging her to wake up.

Natasha was still sitting on the couch. She had a blanket laid over her, tea in her hand, and watching a documentary on wolves. She was just starting to calm down, getting to the point where she was just about ready to go to sleep. Natasha normally didn’t sleep well, but after missions it was even harder. She had to calm her brain down and tone down her senses to be able to relax. Peter had helped her with that earlier, to just calm down and be in the moment. That’s when Friday interrupted her night. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Miss Romanov, but it seems young Peter Parker is in distress.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It seems that Peter has had a night terror and will probably wake up in a panic.”

“I’m on my way. Thank you, Friday.”   
Natasha was up in a second flat, walking towards Peter’s room. When she got nearer, 

Natasha could hear Peter screaming and crying. She bolted into the room and went over to the side of the bed. 

“Pauchok, wake up. I’m here, Petey, please wake up.”

She gently sat on the bed and grabbed Peter’s shoulders, shaking him ever so slightly.

“I’m here my little spider.”   
Peter started to thrash and then he woke up, violently turning and wringing himself from 

Natasha’s grip. There were hot tears running down his face, falling onto the bed sheets. 

“Pauchok, I’m here. It’s alright.”

“Aunt Tasha?”   
That broke Natasha’s heart. She could see and hear the terror that Peter was feeling. She 

grabbed him and pulled him close to her chest.

“I”m here, my little spider, you’re alright.”

“They killed you.”

“What, Pauchok?”

“We were on a mis-sion” he hiccuped and sobbed, “and they killed you.”

“Oh, Petey, it’s okay. I’m right here, see? I’m hugging you and holding you. I’m right 

here.”

He clung onto her and continued to sob.

“Shh. Shh. You’re alright, Pauchok, you’re okay.”

He wasn’t calming down, though. She decided to do something for Peter that she had never done for anyone else in her entire life. Natasha began to sing.

Баю-баю, спи, дружок,

Повернись на правый бок.

Только ты один не спишь,

Закрывай глаза, малыш!

Лунный лучик-озорник

Сквозь окошечко проник,

Примостился на подушке,

Шепчет песенку на ушко.

Peter was simply sniffling now, the tears were starting to slow down. He was looking up at Natasha like she held the whole world in her hands.

Ночь пришла, темно вокруг.

Рыбка спит и спит петух.

Спит коровка, спит щенок.

Засыпай и ты, сынок.

He sniffled and then wiped away his tears, holding onto Natasha, shaking still. 

Баю-баюшки-бай-бай,

Маша, Маша, засыпай.

Крепче глазки закрывай,

Поскорее засыпай.

Глазки-глазки закрывай,

Баю-баю-баю-бай

Peter was breathing evenly now. He could see through the tears and he wasn’t panicking like he was. 

“How are you feeling, Pauchok?”

“Better. Thank you, Aunt Natasha.”

“You’re welcome, Petey. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you have these nightmares often?”

He nodded, “Mhmm.”

“How long have they been happening?”

“They were happening for a while. Then I told Mr. Stark and he helped me and they went away for a while. But they started up again a couple of weeks ago.”

“No wonder he looked so tired when I saw him,” Natasha thought.

“Alright, Pauchok, thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for helping me, Aunt Tasha.”

“You’re welcome. Now you get some sleep, okay?”  
Natasha started to get up and Peter immediately panicked again.

“No!”  
“What’s wrong, Petey?”

“Stay, please.” 

He desperately tried to reach for her. Natasha sat back down next to Peter.

“I’m here, Pauchok, I’ll stay.”

“Thank you,” he whispered out. 

About half an hour later, Peter was snoring softly while Natasha ran her fingers through his hair.

“You’ll be alright, my little spider, your mama spider has you.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are so, so, so appreciated!
> 
> The song Natasha sings to Peter is called, "Bai-bai sleep, my friend"
> 
> Here is a rough English translation:
> 
> By-by-bye, sleep, my friend,  
Turn on your right side.  
Only you do not sleep alone,  
Close your eyes, baby!  
Moon ray-mischief  
Through the window penetrated,  
Perched on a pillow,  
Whispering a song in his ear.
> 
> The night has come, dark around.  
The little fish sleeps and the cock sleeps.  
Sleeping cow, sleeping puppy.  
Go to sleep and you, son.
> 
> Bayu-bayushki-bye-bye,  
Masha, Masha, go to sleep.  
Close your eyes tight,  
Fall asleep soon.  
Close your eyes, eyes  
. Byu-bye-bye-bye.
> 
> Here is a link to it being sung in Russian, I highly recommend listening to it. 
> 
> http://detkam.e-papa.ru/mp/74/12510.html


End file.
